


Mating Madness

by CandyassGoth



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Futuristic, Human/Animal Hybrids, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Uke Bakura, kimonini, lab environment, primal instincts, test subjects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Psychoshipping. </p><p>Bakura and Mariku are kimonini hybrids created in lab as experiments. They've reached maturity and it's time for the scientists to have them mate. Uke!Bakura. </p><p>Gift fic for GirlWhoHasNoName.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this fic is dedicated to my fellow South African and sweety-pie _GirlWhoHasNoName/_ _Luminol_ . Bakura is her fav character and even though him being uke isn't her fav thing in the world, she still supports my fangirling about him being uke and is excited for this oneshot!
> 
> To ILikeInappropriateThings, Queen/King/Emperor/Goddess of uke Bakura, who taught me the trade, I hope you will like it as well! Moar uke Bakura to read! However it's a little different this time…I mean, it's more Bakura orientated. Mariku was too stupid to see it from his point of view.
> 
> **WARNINGS: This is PSYCHOSHIPPING. YAMI MARIK and BAKURA. UKE BAKURA. There will be hormones, characters with animal characteristics and sex. OM NOM NOM**
> 
> This fic takes place in a lab environment. Bakura and Mariku where created in a lab by scientists, they reach maturity and it's time to do some research on their mating habits. They are hybrids, part human, part animal, like the movie Splice? Yep. Bakura will be a White Tiger, Mariku is a plain ole African Lion. Takes place in the year…2030. I dunno. Somewhere in the far future.
> 
> _I do not own YuGiOh._   
>  _I apologise for errors_

**Mating Madness**

"How is our kitty today?"

Sitting with an intolerant expression, Bakura grit his teeth as a brush was pulled through his hair continuously. Aggravation bubbled at the sharp pinches from the knots being untangled from his hair. The man behind him brushing his thick white hair was being gentle, as usual, taking special care with each handful, but it still hurt. And he wasn't exaggerating it, he just had a sensitive scalp.

His poorly concealed pain and exasperation could not be hidden from his fellow kimonini, _Mariku_. The white-haired male made his face stoic as he endured a few more knots being brushed away, digging his claws into the cushion he sat cross-legged on. To endure the pain further he stiffened his back, pushing it out as he grit his teeth.

On the table next to him, Mariku lounged in ease, chin in his hand as he stared straight at Bakura, a lazy grin presenting his sharp teeth, his sharp violet eyes in their usual half-lidded gaze. Each time he saw the tendons in his pale friend's body tighten he breathed out a silent chuckle, loud enough for Bakura to hear it.

Refusing to let Mariku know he was getting to him, Bakura found interest in the human's walking around. The room they were in was large and full of technological equipment, as well as humans dressed in white. The place smelt strange, too clean, very unlike his own den. His den smelt good, it smelt normal, smelt of earth, grass, food, and his own urine and scent. He'd much rather be back in his own den, relaxing in the bit of sun that would pass through at noon everyday through the glass ceiling, and then go for his hunt, if it was Friday. He didn't know what _Friday_ meant, but whenever the human's said it was Friday, he was taken to the communal enclosure and allowed to hunt down his own meal and embrace his instincts. He loved Friday's, he loved running, hunting, tearing apart his prey and devouring it-!

His only problem was Mariku.

Since it was a communal enclosure, it meant he wasn't alone. Fair enough they were placed in the enclosure from opposite sides, but without fail the Li-man would find him soon after, usually dragging his own catch with him and parading how good he was at taking down big prey like what the humans called 'buffalo.' It only pissed of Bakura, his prey was tiny in comparison, a mere buck, compared to a whole buffalo. Hearing Mariku laugh at his catch pissed him off more, but he hadn't known it was a competition. Nor did he wish it to be, he was content with his hunting, he was full and needed only to stretch out in the sun afterwards.

But even that was becoming difficult, his fellow kimonini had become increasingly clingy lately, constantly interfering with him to the point that he lashed out violently in response. It had been a shock for the humans, judging by their ridiculous expressions when they came to separate them in a brutal fight, but Bakura felt they should have expected it. Even though he had been raised along side the Li-man, they did not get along well most of the time, both males were too aggressive.

Their last meeting in the communal enclosure resulted in bloodshed, Bakura lost his marbles after Mariku had grabbed him by his hair and shoved his face into the spilt guts of his prey with a bark of "EAT!". Bakura saw red, and it was not from the innards his face was pressed into, and attacked Mariku with the sure goal of killing him. Deep down he didn't mean it, but he could not find a balance between his primal instincts and his human emotions, when smashed together he couldn't think straight, and just wanted to attack.

His target, to his downfall, was no deer. Mariku was twice his size, it vexed him, and it was no joke. And while Bakura struggled with his emotions, it was sanity that Mariku seemed to struggle with. They were experiments, they both new it, they saw the creatures from where their genes were taken, and the volunteer humans. It was tough to understand, but not impossible, and Bakura _knew_ that Mariku **had** to be a failed experiment, he was just too…crazy and monstrous. Then again, the images of the creatures called lions make his hair stand as well; they intimidated him.

Bakura was a mix of homosapien and White Tiger, Mariku was that of a regular African lion. Both imposing creatures, but there had to be something wrong with Mariku. As usual, Bakura had expected to be simply overpowered and held down with some taunting, but no, the sandy-haired male went ballistic and responded with his own teeth and claws, resulting in a rough tussle in the hunting enclosure to which the humans panicked wildly and rushed to end.

Mariku was darted and heavily sedated as soon as the humans arrived in their moving metal contraptions, while Bakura was a bloody mess struggling not to choke on his own blood. Emergency surgery had to be done but nothing was fatal, he healed completely thanks to advanced technology. From then the humans kept them apart, they were given separate dens as well.

Since cub-hood Bakura remembered sharing a den with Mariku, they'd always been together, it was so strange to be moved into a den of his own. It had been lonely at first, but he grew to enjoy the solitude, and the lack of 'pesteration' from that Li-man. For a while he had begun to think he would never see him again, and truthfully it made him a little sad, but eventually they were reintroduced to one another, and damn, didn't the bastard stop growing? His hair was looking just like a mane on a real lion- it irked Bakura like hell.

Their reunion had gone smoother than Bakura expected, Mariku did not apologise but he was in no way violent, only welcoming, and after a while it was like their spat had never happened. They were allowed to mix for a while everyday but under strict supervision, apparently too much cost went into having them created in the first place and for either of them to die or be fatally wounded would be a terrible downfall for the humans. Their dwellings was still separate, but soon they were going to be allowed back in the communal enclosure again, to reintegrate.

Back in reality, the brush left his hair, and he sighed in relief. Without conscious effort his brown eyes strayed Mariku's way, and found the male leering at him with an expression he could not recognise. It made his hair stand though; he knew that for sure. He bared his teeth lightly, but hid it with his lips when a human appeared in front of him. He recognised one of the head scientists, Kaiba, and felt his cat-like ears fold back instinctively.

"Open up," Kaiba ordered, showing Bakura a small white cotton stick. A reluctant mouth opened and resisted biting the hand that took hold of his jaw. He dug his claws into the cushions once more as the cotton was wiped around his mouth, feeling the rubbery glove graze his sharp teeth. To bite the man invading his mouth would be an ego booster, but it would mean less treats, so he remained behaved.

The hand soon left, along with the human. Bakura growled and ran his tongue around his mouth in an attempt to rid it of the foreign taste. Tests where constantly being done on them, apparently every stage of their life had to be documented, being the second successful hybrids of their kind. It was annoying, all the tests, questions, and trials they were put through, but at least he wasn't alone.

He watched idly as a human dabbed around in Mariku's mouth, clearly being careful of his teeth. A long tongue darted out and aimed at the human's face, a female, and she squealed in shock, before laughing it off with the other humans in a useless way of hiding fear. Bakura rolled his eyes. The same humans that created them feared his fellow. He was a large and near unpredictable hybrid, why _shouldn't_ they fear him? Said male barked out in laughter at the female's response, his nose flaring as he took in the fear in her scent.

Oh yes, they could smell fear, Bakura wonder if the humans knew it. Rarely they were frightened of _him_ , to them he was a 'kitten', but they were terrified of Mariku, and did a bad job of hiding it, keeping the tranquilisers in their pockets as a standard protocol. They always said to Bakura "You and Mariku are our children, you are half human after all", but Bakura did not believe it. They taught him what children were, but none of the human's here were their real parents, they were just their creators, and he didn't think parents should be afraid of their offspring.

Which brought him to another irritation; why hadn't they created more of their kind here with them, specifically a female. He knew what a female was, and he was sure Mariku would be highly entertained by one, judging by the way he acted with the human females. He scoffed at the thought. A few moons ago Kaiba had sat them down and explained the purpose of females and how they worked, and Mariku had obnoxiously asked why Bakura was lacking breasts and had manhood instead of that 'thingy' females had. It took a whole list of threat from Kaiba for Bakura to stay calm, his ear twitching back and forth irritably. Soon after Kaiba had duly told Mariku Bakura was a male and made according to what the sponsors of the company wanted.

Bakura some times wished they just create a female, or even another male, just to keep Mariku occupied and off of him, lately he had gotten clingy again, just like their childhood, only the difference now was that it created a feeling within Bakura that he did not understand, and it made him feel strange, uncomfortable even.

The big lug did not seem to notice or care, and continued to spend every second he could prodding Bakura, enticing him into a game, rough housing, and other forms of personal contact. It was becoming overwhelming for Bakura, he often could not wait for nightfall to retire back into his den without the male interfering with him.

"Okay, boys, time for food now," another human announced, Bakura's ears perking up. Mariku purposely stuck his tongue out and lolled it, saliva dripping off the tip. Bakura unfolded his legs and slunk off the table, yawning widely, parading his sharp pearly whites. His tail hovered behind him, swaying softly, his ears standing up straight. Mariku joined him in standing, his thick muscles flowing smoothly beneath his skin as he reluctantly pushed off the counter top.

He towered both Bakura and the scientist. Bakura had over heard the humans say that they hadn't anticipated the dark skinned male to grow quite so large, and again Bakura held onto the idea that Mariku was a failure. Personally, he didn't see _himself_ as a failure, but he did not like being stuck between human feelings and animal urges, he did not know how to mix them. When he watched the humans get angry at one another they would ignore each other after some heated words, but when he got angry, he wanted to kill something, and apparently that was 'bad'. It wasn't 'bad' when they were shown films of lions and tigers hunting prey in the wild. Kaiba had pointed out that because they were half-human they should still act so, but Mariku completely ignored that, while Bakura simply could not figure out _how_ to.

Secretly, Bakura found nothing wrong in acting like the animal he was, he was graceful and dangerous, and if he thought so himself, beautiful. He was pale skinned with thick white hair, owing to his genes from the White Tiger, a rare specie apparently. Mariku on the other hand, was dark skinned and large, his hair sandy gold hair almost like that of a real lion. And while lions looked like normal creatures in general from the educational films they'd seen, Bakura had to wonder if the human they'd taken Mariku's genes from was mentally unstable. Maybe lions and human were harder to mix, and Mariku was three years older than Bakura, perhaps there had been errors and not the technology to fix them back then.

The two followed the human to their lunchroom, and happily settled down in the little park area for their prepared feast. The meat was sliced and waiting for them on the grass, but again, for the third time, Bakura could note a small scent in it that Mariku didn't. It smelt like medicine, like those little things called tablets, but he never found any when eating, no matter how much he scrutinized every bite.

They ate together in peace, and when done said their goodnights. Mariku gave Bakura a smothering nuzzle before departure, leaving Bakura to sigh and growl at the heavy scent of the other left on him. The humans cooed, strangely enough, and lead him to his den with comments on how sweet he and Mariku got along nowadays. Truthfully, Bakura was just tired of pushing Mariku away, it did not seem to work, all it did was aggravate the larger male and no one liked him when aggravated.

And then, a few days later, they gave Bakura new room.

"This room is a little larger than the previous, more space, more nature." Kaiba explained as he led Bakura through the artificially created park. It looked very realistic, Bakura thought, it looked just like the wild from all those films he'd seen. There were tall trees, grass, earth, even a small stream. It had its limits though, soon enough they reached an opposite wall that was disguised as form formations. It was nice, much more decorated then his old room.

"Why am I being put here?" Bakura asked, looking up curiously, pulling his lips at the ceiling and blue sky above it.

"You're mature now, you need more space."

That didn't satisfy is question, but he dropped it, and once Kaiba left, he went around marking his territory by rubbing himself up against the trees and urinating in corners. Once most of the place had his scent, he chose his resting spot. There were quiet a few hidey-holes to chose from, he had fun finding them, but soon chose the biggest one where he guessed the sun would hit first in the morning so he could drag himself out and continue to snooze in its warmth.

Strangely enough, Mariku didn't receive a new den.

"How come _you_ get a new den. I'm older, I should get it," Mariku huffed, not at all pleased with the news. Bakura couldn't care less, he shrugged indifferently and crouched low on all fours, his eyes trained on a target.

Mariku sneered slightly at the disregard and titled his head to see what had captured Bakura's attention. A mouse, a small field mouse. There were many different creatures in their communal hunting grounds, it provided stimulus and kept them entertained. But it annoyed Mariku how Bakura kept chasing the smaller creatures.

He was about to spoil Bakura's attempt by scaring the mouse off with a roar, when he realised the latter's rump was in the air, facing him. The thin cotton pants they wore did little to hide their shame. The outline of the Ti-man's rump was perfectly sculpted, every curve, every dip, and with his tail swishing so invitingly in the air- it made Mariku's head swirl.

With a thick swallow he got onto all fours as Bakura crouched a little lower, ass rising, chest touching the earth. The hips shook side to side hypnotically, Mariku's head following each turn. Tanned claws itching to reach out and grab the pert flesh aimed at him.

Brown eyes now narrowed into slits, locked onto their target. His claws dug into the earth, his muscles tightened and ready to spring. The mouse hadn't spotted him yet, now was his chance!

He kicked of the ground with a loud yowl- only for it to turn into a screech when he was knocked down by a mass of weight and hit the ground with the a loud 'OOF!'

The tiny prey bolted from its spot and disappeared into the long grass, Bakura watched it leave in longing. The heavy weight began to squash him, his ribcage digging painfully into the ground. There was only one person who could have done that, the tanned hands on either side of his shoulders proved him right.

" _MARIKU_! Get off!" he hissed. He had been so close to catching the mouse, and he would have. He pushed up roughly, slamming into the chest repeatedly, but no avail. A growl of frustration seeped from his throat as he began to struggle against the weight, his claws digging into the earth as he ripped it up, scattering sand everywhere. The weight seemed to only become heavier, so he leaned over and bit into a tanned forearm.

The result was immediate and the weight disappeared with a shocked yowl, leaving the metallic taste of blood lingering on his tongue. Knowing what Mariku was capable of, he swirled around and took on a defensive crouch, baring his teeth in what he thought was an intimidating manner, hunching his shoulders, his ears flattened against his fluffy hair.

Clutching his wound, Mariku frowned at the spitting cat, and stayed back. Both their ears twitching back and forth, Bakura's lowering to show his aggravation. Mariku let out a low rumble and sat on the balls of his feet, bringing his arm up to lick at the bite mark, his eyes trained on his friend. It felt good pressing up against the smaller body, leaning over it in such a way, hearing its panting so close…

For the hundredth time lately, Mariku felt that now familiar feeling tightening his stomach into a knot. He was sure Kaiba had explained something like that to them but he hadn't been paying attention. He had always loved wrestling and roughhousing with his equally rough friend, but now he wanted more. He wanted to _do_ things, things his body told him was right, things his mind could barely comprehend. That white body beneath his, running his hands over the warm, sweet smelling flesh, biting down onto the neck as he straddled him from behind- oh yes, he wanted to do some different things to Bakura.

Unfortunately, said male didn't seem to feel the same.

"That was my snack! Now it's gone!" Bakura snarled irritably once he was sure Mariku wasn't going to attack him. He didn't understand why the blond male had to ruin his chance, why was he such a pest? How many times had he stressed he could hunt for himself, in fact, hadn't Kaiba told them male lions didn't even hunt all that much? That the females did the hunting instead? Why couldn't Mariku just stop whatever he was trying to prove? No… on second thought, he'd better stay that way, there was no chance Bakura was going to hunt for his lazy ass.

"Why are you so moody? I was only playing." Mariku muttered sourly, "We used to play all the time, but now all you do is fight with me."

"Because you annoy me! I'm not prey for you to jump all over- and stop ruining my hunts! I can hunt by myself!"

"Whatever," Mariku spat as he got up and walked off, his shoulders hunched, his face puckered darkly.

In the silence, Bakura relaxed and sniffed, and decided to forget about it, he was going to enjoy himself and hunt as many mice as he wanted. They were fast and slippery, by no means an easy chase.

Although, his mood for hunting was now ruined, by another feeling; one he had begun to feel every time Mariku was too close. It made his face flush, his stomach clench- and his manly bits to respond. He wasn't stupid, he had listened to Kaiba whenever he was 'teaching' them something, and this was apparently part of maturing, his body doing strange things. It made him more irritable with Mariku for making him feel so strange, especially while he didn't seem to be having any changes, except for his increasingly clingy behaviour, but that was plain ole annoying Mariku.

_**-A week later-** _

"…This is a joke, isn't it?"

Watching the tall human's stoic expression carefully, he growled at the negative answer he received. He whined lowly in the back of his throat as he was forced to watch Mariku ushered into his room. He looked away long enough to shoot a desperate glance at Kaiba, but it was not received, the latter now speaking to the humans that brought in Mariku.

The Li-man looked around briefly, pulling his lips as if he were impressed, and soon found Bakura, his paleness standing out against all the green and brown of nature. A light grimace was passed his way from his friend, but he ignored it, he hadn't asked for this, it wasn't his fault.

"Now," said Kaiba as he turned back, making sure to make eye-contact with each of them, "Mariku is going to stay with you for a while, Bakura, we need to document the duration as well. You are both matured now, we are able to discover more about you. Have fun, _please_ don't fight, and soon if our hopes are not met, Mariku will go back to his own den. Okay?"

Okay? No, that was not okay. At least to Bakura.

Mariku didn't really care.

After a few 'no trouble' and 'behave' threats from the humans the door was shut and the two kimonini were left to stare at one another. The silence became awkward, Bakura's ears twitching irritably.

"…Wanna play?"

"…"

"…Bakura?"

Mariku blinked, watching Bakura disappear behind a few bushes. He rolled his eyes, and smirked. Pulling down the front of his pants, he decided that if he was going to stay here, he might as well spread his own scent around. He laughed—Bakura would certainly love _that._

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Why are you so much smaller than me?" Mariku wondered aloud, watching as Bakura stretched around on the ground, rolling in the sunlight.

"I think you're just too big," Bakura retorted, arching his back out, wriggling his fingers.

"We used to be almost the same size, then you stopped growing."

"No, you just grew too much."

"Big is good,"

"…If you say so."

Mariku pulled his lips in boredom. He watched Bakura for a while longer, intrigued by his stretching form, and inched closer, sticking his nose out. "…You smell nice."

The paled body stiffened in mid stretch, and slowly relaxed, turning over somewhat to send the other a face that said 'what the hell are you talking about'.

"I said you smell good," Mariku repeated lowly. There was no amusement on his face.

Bakura raised a brow, and gave a confused shrug, "…Okay…"

Ears poking straight up, tail swishing playfully, Mariku took another sniff in his direction and poked his tongue out to lick his lips. His violet eyes trailed along Bakura's reclined form, this time he was able to appreciate all the subtle curves of his hips and thighs, his neck, his waist…

It was their third day in the room together, and amazingly, they hadn't fought much. The humans hadn't appeared either, expect for bringing food. Which still smelt funny to Bakura, it wasn't like the fresh meat of the animals provide in the hunting grounds.

While Bakura went back to stretching, Mariku shifted closer again, breathing through his nostrils to enjoy the sweet scent Bakura was giving off. Staring at a spot on Bakura's arm, Mariku leaned down and licked it.

Bakura jumped, and didn't pull away completely, and rolled over again to face the other, "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning you. When last did I clean you? It's been a while."

"We did that as cubs, Mariku." Bakura answered softly. Suddenly, a pink hue sprang forth over his cheeks when he realized just how close he was to the other. He blinked sheepishly, and froze as Mariku's hot breath wafted over his face. With Mariku's face so close to his, it was almost impossible not to notice how attractive he really was. That half-lidded gaze threatened to make Bakura's knees weak, thank goodness he was already lying down.

Again, Bakura blinked, this time for the awkward thoughts sailing through his head. Since when had he started thinking of Mariku as attractive? He knew what attractive was, it was explained to them, but… Mariku, attractive? Sure Bakura had always been a little envious when the latter became a large strong male, his form was enticing, dangerous, and… good to look at. Even as cubs, Mariku's dark skin and wild blond hair was pretty. But now… that dark skin and bulging muscles ignited a new fire within him, one that made his blood hot.

Jerking out of the trance, Bakura pushed away and rolled to his feet, jogging a few paces for some distance. He looked back, intending to look angry, but it was covered by an embarrassing gawk. Mariku was definitely attractive, handsome, nice looking, big, strong… hard and-

Letting out an embarrassed hiss Bakura flattened his ears and stalked away from the aroused male.

Slipping back into his den, Bakura dumped himself onto his bedding and curled up, legs to his chest as he ignored the swelling between his legs.

Living with Mariku hadn't been _as_ bad as Bakura had thought, it was actually fun. He liked Mariku, no doubt, they had grown up together, but they got on each other's nerves more often than not. Kaiba said something about it reminding him of 'an old married couple', whatever that meant.

Mariku was fun company, always game for a tussle, hunting, climbing a tree- but it usually turned weird. Especially lately. In their childhood Mariku would ruin the fun and annoy Bakura by dunking him in a river, hiding his food, pouring ants on him, but now, he just made him feel uncomfortable by doing normal things in… intrusive ways.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

His body felt like it was on fire, his throat was dry, his skin hot. Mariku headed towards the stream, intent on gulping down some water. Breaking through a few bushes, he stopped. Instantly the heat in his body intensified.

Bent over the small bank, Bakura had his head dunked in the water. His tail swished happily, and he whipped his head out of the water, flinging his mop of white hair back. The water splattered around, just missing Mariku, who stood transfixed as he watched the beads of water run down the dip of Bakura's back.

"Shit…" it was the only curse word either of them knew, thanks to a slip up by one of the scientists. Mariku had never really found an opportunity to use it, but right now, that was all he could say.

Looking over his shoulder, Bakura frowned, gave Mariku a once over before quickly looking away.

"Hot day…" Bakura murmured, pushing his wet hair back. He had been slowly simmering all day, eventually he decided to dunk his head in the cool water.

"Yes…hot…"

The tone Mariku used was unfamiliar, it was low, heady, and made Bakura frown again. It was after midday and he hadn't seen much of Mariku for the whole day, was he feeling the heat too? Bakura spent the morning trying to remark his territory, but gave up after he found himself rubbing against Mariku's scent with a purr. With an erection. Those were becoming common.

Mariku wandered closer, and glanced at the cool water. It looked inviting, but so did Bakura. Choosing the latter, he dropped down next to Bakura and gave him a routine sniff without being smacked away. Bakura was smelling lovely, he was looking lovely too. Mariku didn't question why Bakura was suddenly looking so appealing to him, he just went with the flow, whatever happens will happen, that's how he saw things.

Bakura whined irritably when the sniffing continued, and put a hand to Mariku's chest. Distractedly, the firm flesh beneath his hand caught his attention, and he looked down at it. Before he could stop it, an appreciative hum vibrated off his tongue as he admired the chiselled chest, which was so unlike his own flat chest.

His reaction was a big surprise for both of them, and a huge encouragement for Mariku. In a second, a huge grin spread across his face and he swung an arm around Bakura's waist, pulling them both to the ground. Bakura landed on his back with a gasp, but he grinned, and squirmed his way free. Enticed by another game, Mariku allowed Bakura to escape, but pursued him with a few seconds start.

Bolting through the trees, Bakura panted heavily. He could hear his predator in pursuit; it pushed him harder. He was nimble and light on his feet, but Mariku was strong, he could take wider leaps. They were opposites, but evenly matched in running. There was only so much room, unfortunately, and soon Bakura had to make a U-turn. Blindly, he lost his footing, and tripped, slamming down onto his chest.

He winced at the burn in his knees and palms, and made to get up, but found himself moving backwards. He cried out and rolled on his back as Mariku dragged him by his ankle, and flailed his arms to grab hold of something- anything. The larger man grinned and grabbed the other kicking ankle, pulling them as he dropped down between them. Playful grunts and taunting comments were passed back and forth, along with some painful but superficial scratches and hits.

With his growl increasing in volume, Bakura fought a little hard, sinking his claws into Mariku's chest as he kneed him in the stomach. Mariku grunted in pain, to Bakura's satisfaction, but it wavered at the glare he received. His flailing halted for a second as he gave Mariku a questioning look, and received a sudden grab to his throat.

A choked grunt spilt from his lips as a large hand closed around his neck, the long claws attached to it digging into his skin. The action automatically rang sirens in his head, and he renewed his struggling, more violent than before. The response sent a shivers cascading down his body, the feral snarl thrown in his face as Mariku bore down on him.

" _That hurt_ …" Mariku snarled as he roughly forced himself down on the other.

Besides the pain and panic Bakura felt, he went red. His legs were spread wide and near clinging to Mariku's waist, who was lewdly pressed right against him. There was no room to breathe, no space, every movement could be felt by the other.

For a few moments, as he looked up at the snarling beast, Bakura felt… in place. He couldn't even think of how to describe it. It felt right, to be held down, growled at, and…humped?

A surprised yowl escaped him as Mariku began to thrust between his legs, sloppily, but the friction was like nothing either of them had experienced. The new sensations burned straight through their bodies, tingling, awakening every nerve. Noises they had never made before burst from their mouths, their breathing getting heavier, Bakura's legs finding purchase and using it to press his hips up to meet Mariku's. The grip on his neck tightened as their movements became more frenzied.

Bakura gasped for breath, each second it became harder to breathe. His eyes widen in fear; he was going to suffocate! Opening his mouth, he tried to sputter out a plea to be released, but Mariku wasn't hearing him. He didn't seem to be hearing anything other than his own loud growling.

Panicking now, Bakura forgot about the pleasure and struggled wildly. Lucky for him, a particularly powerful punch snapped Mariku out of his trance. Bakura took advantage of the shock and pushed the Li-man off, pounding against his chest in quick concession with just enough strength to kick him off completely.

Mariku hit the ground with a thud and panted heavily, his eyes clouded, but filled with confusion. Bakura sat up and scrambled back a few places, staring at Mariku with a watery gaze.

Neither of them spoke, but they could both feel the effects of what they'd just done

To Mariku, that was the best feeling in the world, even better than dismembering his prey. Seeing Bakura like that worsened the heat beneath his skin, but it had taken his mind of it- at the time. He moved forward onto all fours, the confusion gone, now replaced with fire. He knew what he had to do. Or at least, he knew he had to explore Bakura in that strange way he hadn't before.

More panic surfaced at the predatory gaze burning his way. Bakura didn't know exactly what was going on, or why, but he knew that look on Mariku. In two seconds flat he was on his feet again, rushing in the opposite direction.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"…Mariku…please… I'm not a bed…"

"No…but you're warm…and soft…"

"'M not soft…"

"Are…"

"Are not..."

"Are…"

Sighing heavily, Bakura laid still, secretly enjoying the warmth on top of him. It was a chilly night, colder than they had ever felt. Eventually they gave in and took advantage of body warmth, and Mariku had plenty of that to go around. But that didn't mean Bakura gave him consent to use him as a bed. The larger male had Bakura practically buried beneath him into the bedding of Bakura's den, only his face, his feet, and his right arm were left uncovered.

It was their fifth day together in the den. The human's were scarcer than usual, their food rations increased, and… so were their urges. Bakura spent a whole few hours pondering the whole situation, but it was only after Mariku tried to hump him twice after did he realise what was happening; they were experiencing mating urges.

Kaiba had explained that too, briefly, he said it would all come naturally when they were ready.

He just didn't say that when it would happen they'd be together for it.

The humans locked them up in a room, expecting them to mate. It shocked Bakura, he hadn't expected that, but whenever he had Mariku smothering him, it didn't _feel_ as shocking as it sounded.

He liked it. But he didn't want to give in. The two sides to him. His animal nature practically forced his rump in the air whenever Mariku had a grip on him, and yet he fought his way out because of that bit of humanity told him not be just lay down and be someone's bitch. How he even knew that, he didn't know, but he thought he was male, and Kaiba hadn't said anything about two males mating…

But he was acting just like the females of his kind…

" _What is happening to me?" Bakura hissed up at Kaiba. He needed to know what was happening, he couldn't think properly half the time either because Mariku's scent was intoxicating him, or because Mariku was physically intoxicating him, touching him in ways that made his eyes roll back and perverse sounds escape his lips._

"… _Bakura everything that will happen is natural. You were designed the way you are on purpose."_

" _But you are the one that taught us the differences between-"_

" _Yes, but those are original creatures…you are a genetically engineered hybrid. Your genes have been altered and carefully chosen. Your human gene donor was male, but your animal donor… was female."_

So he did have female genes… was that why Mariku was so large, and he was small? Because he was part female?

" _You are not female, Bakura-"_

" _But-"_

" _You are submissive, not female. If you and Mariku mate, we've calculated quite durable and exotic offspring. You were made submissive to bear for Mariku. It's… difficult to create fertile females, we have tried. All for naught. None of them could ovulate, naturally, or artificially."_

"… _Why can't you just do this like you made us? Why can't you combine our blood for offspring instead of keeping us in here to mate?"_

" _Because in a few years time your specie will become a popular household pet for the rich and famous. Selling you to buyers without the ability to reproduce naturally would be a waste of the buyer's money. Don't resist this, Bakura, because if you are infertile, or simply unwilling, I cannot say how long you will be kept around."_

So he was to be bred and used like a female… it had never bother him up until that moment that he was an experiment created in a lab… but now it did.

But what also bothered him was the threat to his life. If they had created females before, where were they now? He had the feeling they were dead, because they'd be unable to reproduce for the humans… Kaiba had basically threatened his life if he didn't give in.

Shit.

After that conversation with Kaiba Bakura felt quite numb, and went back to eat with Mariku. Said male taunted him playfully, oblivious to Kaiba's words. Looking at Mariku now, Bakura decided he liked him better now than he did the retched humans.

Which is why he decided, after a long yet self-preservative internal debate, that he would play along. He had to.

Kaiba was right though, everything _did_ come naturally.

He no longer flinched at Mariku's touch; he craved it. Despite growling and scratching, he allowed Mariku to court him. Strangely, not once had Mariku complained or brought up the fact that he was courting a male. All he said was "It feels good, so it must be right."

Bakura didn't know if that was plain stupid, or a good way to embrace it.

It was, however, hard _not_ to embrace it. Being in a confined space with Mariku began to take its toll on his body. His instinct to mate were burning at him. Mariku's musky scent soon covered the entire den, including him- there was no escaping it. He was also sure that _Friday_ had come and gone, and they weren't released for their hunting. Were they expected to mate first? How… he had a fairly good idea of how they were going to mate, and it made his ears flatten. And it made him angry, why was _he_ the submissive? He hated being controlled, he always had. They could've changed his personality when they created him to fit his role, stupid humans…

Bakura lost count of what day it was. But he knew one thing- he wasn't getting out of here unmated.

He grunted as Mariku handled him roughly, rolling him onto his back, then onto his stomach, then back again, all the while licking, and nibbling, and biting, taking all he had to offer. Both pain and pleasure felt good to Bakura, he didn't fight, but responded by pulling chunks of hair, slicing that brown skin open, marking the flesh with his teeth.

Snarls and growling became their communication of choice as they rolled around the ground. More often than not Bakura found himself at the bottom, snarling up at the imposing male. The sounds they made now were much different to the sounds they had made before entering this 'heat' they were in. To the humans it probably sounded the same, but both males knew the difference, they could hear it in the tone; they were mating calls.

Nature took care of it all, they found their bodies moving without any effort or thought, their primal sides dictating completely. They didn't know what 'love' was, their actions that of two animals ready for copulation.

Panting heavily, Bakura gasped and arching his back as Mariku licked up from the base of his spine. He threw his head back and roared, growling out as he was jerked back by the grip on his bare hips. He didn't know where their pants had gone after they'd been ripped off, but he doubted they were useable anymore.

A roar louder than his own drowned his echo, and sent a deep shudder through his form. Mariku pressing up against him from behind, the warmth of his chest almost burning into Bakura's back. The contact was like sparks, tingling their nerves both inside and out.

Dropping back to the earth, Bakura flattened his chest and looked over his shoulder in a seductive manner, batting his lashes as he swayed his hips in slow motion. The man kneeling behind him uncharacteristically gawked at the view, but quickly made up for it by throwing himself forward, slamming his large palms down on either side of Bakura's head.

Whining in the back of his throat with a needy ring to it, Bakura spread his legs as much as possible, pushing his rump up, moaning thickly when it connected with Mariku's hardened member.

Said male barked out guttural sounds into Bakura's ear before licking the flesh and thrusting his hips forward, his muscles rolling smoothly. The pheromones seeping from all corners of the submissive beneath him almost made him sick, he needed to release all the pent up feelings it had created.

A small rhythm began as Bakura grinded his ass back in time for Mariku to thrust forward, creating a delicious friction. Suddenly two loud snarls filled the air, one filled with pain rather than pleasure and excitement. The pale body stiffened and went silent, digging its claws into the ground to handle the sudden flash of pain.

Above him, Mariku threw his head back and let out a huge sigh, finally experiencing what mating was. Had he known sooner that it was this easy and felt this good, he would've courted Bakura sooner. His eyes fell closed with a wide grin, and after catching his breath, he thrust his hips again.

Bakura cried out this time, in a very human-like manner, eyes bulging with each inch forced in. He gasped for breath, but each one was taken away as Mariku began a slow rhythm behind him.

Mariku began to growl again, trailing his nose and tongue over Bakura's back and shoulders, purposely snarling into his ears to present his verbal pleasure, knowing by instinct it would help his mate relax. The grip on his member was near painful, but even in his mind he knew it had to be worse for Bakura.

Unfortunately, there was no time for subtly and gentleness. No one had even taught them about that either, so they didn't do it. It did not occur to Mariku to be gentle, he did not think to stop and wait until Bakura showed he was ready, all he knew was that he was mating and that he was to produce offspring. The more they mated, the more chance of offspring- that was something inborn, no one had to tell him that.

Whether or not the pale male was ready Mariku snapped his hips forward and let out a roar, arching his back and stabbing the ground with his claws and talons. He dropped his head to hang slightly and began to thrust into his whining mate. It was music to his ears, Bakura was making sounds he'd never heard before, so submissive…so accepting…and yet, in no way weak.

Bakura soon became accustomed and lifted his head, starting to push his hips back again. It took him a few minutes of sex before he realized it wasn't as bad as he'd feared, in fact, Mariku was slipping in and out without a problem. He could hear the arousing and gratifying squelch each time Mariku entered him, evidence of his particular genes that gave him the ability to lubricate himself when attempting sex. He hadn't consciously known, but after so many days of being cooped up with a stud like Mariku his body must have prepared itself.

For once he was glad about his gene combination. Bakura hummed in satisfaction as a particular bundle was struck inside of him, making the mating all that sweeter.

Then without warning, Mariku bit down on the back of Bakura's neck, slamming between his spread legs a few particularly rough times, and with a loud roar of satisfaction he came. Bakura yowled his pain and to acknowledge the completion of their first coupling.

He collapsed down into the ground, his bottom still raised and impaled on his mate. Mariku, even though his arms were shaking, he stayed on all fours, panting, and staring down at the delicious white flesh. Unable to help himself he gazed to the place they were connected, and literally salivated.

Ready for a good long nap, Bakura's eyes fluttered- and shot open, along with a silent scream.

Mariku purred, digging his claws lightly into the dips of Bakura's hips before thrusting again. He was far from finished.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Bakura had never been more happy to see Kaiba. He was finally out of his sex-fermented den and breathing clean air. Four days, four days he had spent being mated every few hours or so, usually twice each time. He was tired, hungry, and… filthy. He reeked of sweat and cum, and who knows what else, and so welcomed a bath from the humans with pleasure. He supposed Mariku was being given the same treatment.

At some point Kaiba had come along and praised him, and told him he'd get his old room back now. Unless he wanted to remain with Mariku as a mated couple in the larger den.

…He was highly tempted to say no, he truly was, but… he'd grown attached. And the mating was good. So he declined, and asked to be kept with Mariku. They were friends after all, perhaps now that they were mates they'd stop fighting so much.

**-Four months later-**

"What the hell must I do with these?!" Bakura cried as he struggled to keep the kits all together. Instinctively he knew they shouldn't leave the den, so he kept them inside and stayed with them for most the day, but they were a month old now, and growing faster than he could keep up with. Plus… there were five of them.

Bakura had indeed gotten pregnant, and produced five cubs. For a lack of a better word the humans called them Ligerns, part lion, part tiger, and part man. They looked similar to human babies, their structure, but they had tails, poking ears and stronger bone structures. They were developing and growing fast, already keeping Bakura on his toes as he struggled to keep them from crawling out the den. They were becoming a nuisance.

Watching in amusement, Mariku threw his head back and cackled, rolling it back around to watch Bakura hurry after two that had begun crawling for the entrance to the den. He reclined back and gave a happy sigh. "Well…as the mommy…that's your problem."

Bakura spat a hiss his way and roughly grabbed the two cubs, stomping back to his bedding with them. Just because he was the mother, and submissive, did not make him a good parent. He was terrible with children, he almost wished the humans would just take them already. _Almost_.

Caring for the kits came naturally, but it was still difficult for Bakura, he wasn't the maternal type, at all. Even Mariku seemed to handle the babies better, one growl from him and they went straight to sleep, usually at a nipple, forcing Bakura to become a statue for them. Bakura wasn't his own person anymore, all day long he had the kits walking all over him, sucking him dry, then playing all over him again. And when they finally went to sleep, it was Mariku's turn to have a piece of him.

Though, as much as he complained, he was happy, technically. Happier than he had been before. He was close with his best friend again, like they'd been when children, and had a clutch of mini him and Marikus. Not to mention the spontaneous hot sex whenever Bakura left the den to pee or get a drink of water.

Life was good.

…Until his second batch came.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note:**

> ILikeInappropriateThings drew me her own version of this picture as a birthday gift. I used it as my art cover for this fic. THANK YOU DEAR!


End file.
